


Eve

by Fallen_Seraphina



Series: Christmas With Reaper [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Just a little vent tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8941978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Seraphina/pseuds/Fallen_Seraphina
Summary: There was a lot of things he does that are wrong. He won't deny that. He's by no means a good person. But, there are things he's proud of still. Things he'd damned glad he got right. Christmas Eve happens to be one of the days he remembers this fact of life.
Or: What I wish Gabe's Christmas was like.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a kind of dumb AU! concept I had that my friend Foxxie encouraged.  
> I originally uploaded this to FFN during Thanksgiving, and I decided to upload it to here finally... Especially because of the latest Overwatch comic.  
> Enjoy!

The snow fell slowly onto the ground, sprinkling the mostly empty streets. Cars passed by in the late night traffic, slowly but surely moving. The street lights seemed to glow off the falling slow, giving everything a soft golden glow. A couple stepped out of a little restaurant, holding each other close; their breath could be seen in the cold air. A little girl ran passed them, laughing excitedly at the snow. A woman called out to her, but she continued to run up and down the sidewalk in a nightgown. Buildings and houses were strung up with bright lights. They shone in greens and reds and blues. Doors had wreaths hanging from them; some were old and falling apart, but others looked newly bought. There was an old man sitting on the steps of an apartment building, an equally old dog lying down beside him. he was staring up at the sky as the snow continued to fall.

The light turned red; cars came to a halt as a group of children hurried across the street, two older women guiding them across with bells in hand. Carolers. An old couple walked down another street, what appeared to be their grandchildren playing around in front of them. In this small town, everything just seemed... Peaceful. Like nothing in the world could disrupt them from their gentle rhythm lead by the falling snow. In this town, a dead man walked down the street with his mask off, and no one batted an eye at him.

He paused as the walk signal clicked to stop, looking up at the sky with a slight frown. The groceries in his hand were heavy; as beautiful as the little downtown area seemed, he wanted to just get home. A woman stopped beside him, holding a little girl in her hands. The girl stared at him with a curious stare; he found himself staring back into the bright, green eyes. After a moment, she smiled and cooed. The woman looked down at her, them to him with an apologetic smile. He simply shrugged, giving a small smile back. Of course, he knew what his smile was really like; no matter how small, the hole in his cheek was still there, letting his teeth be constantly seen. The woman didn't even flinch as she turned and looked back at the light, slowly walking across as the walk signal lit up. He crossed as well.

He heard a woman's laugh behind him. He barely glanced back, but he could see a woman latched onto another girl, smiling and laughing. The girl was smiling as well, seeming to have made a joke. He huffed and looked forward again, staring at the snow as it feel in front of him. Almost home now.

He paused in front of his apartment building, staring at the girl on the steps. She looked right back at him, smiling as she stood. Her arms were crossed around her chest, a pale blue coat securely on her. Her dark brown eyes stared up at him. She'd been waiting for him. "You're late." She pipped, brown hair pulled into two small braids.

He grunted in response, seeing a flicker of shadows in his peripheral view. He sighed and shook his head, holding one of the bags out for her. "Your fault for asking me to get ice cream." He replied, nearly glaring at the 8 year old. She just smiled and grabbed the bag, turning and walking back into the building. He followed after her, rummaging through his pocket for the keys.

It was almost weird, having an apartment. Even weirder having a kid with him. It was something he hadn't really had in years. But, it was also like stepping back into a world he long missed. She hummed happily, standing beside him and looking down at her ice cream. The elevator was still broken. He sighed and turned to start hiking up the stairs to the fourth floor. He could hear the landlord talking to someone in the main office; they were laughing. A harmless little Christmas joke. Sometimes, he had to wonder what this town had to go through to become so peaceful. Other times, he wonders if it's just how they've always been.

He unlocked the apartment and swung the door open, huffing out a breath before entering the dark apartment. She immediately flicked on the light, earning a slight flinch from the mercenary. She threw the bag away and grabbed a spoon, hopping onto the couch to settle into the pile of blankets she had. He sighed and followed her in, setting the bags onto the kitchen counter. He put the frozen items in the fridge, then grabbed a box of leftovers and popped it into the microwave.

"That old movie you like came on earlier." She mused out loud, staring at the TV as an old Christmas movie played quietly.

He grabbed his leftovers from the microwave and sat down beside her pile of blankets. "What one?" he asked, shifting to lean back onto the couch. He knew he didn't need to eat anymore, but it was almost like a comfort for him these days. It was frustrating sometimes, though. Sometimes it was annoying to avoid the left side of his face, because of the hole in his cheek.

"Dunno the name. The really weird one, with the Pumpkin King." Without warning, the little girl's head moved to rest on his shoulder. He didn't make any indication of moving away as he stared at the TV as well. Nightmare Before Christmas. An old classic from years ago. He's pretty sure he owned a copy of it, once upon a time... he sighed and took a bit of his food. "I think it's gonna be on later too..."

He hummed quietly in response, glancing down at the girl as she ate her ice cream. He sighed and shifted just barely to move one of his arms across the top of the couch. Neither said anything further as they watched the old movie. She hummed softly as a stupid, cheery song came on. He was always reminded of just how young she was, when she happily sang along to these songs. She looked at him expectantly, eyebrow raised. He sighed and started singing along, shifting to move some of the girl's blankets onto his lap. No matter how annoying the songs were, it was Christmas Eve. He'd indulge her for tonight, at least.

At one point, the little girl fell asleep. She snored softly, slumped against the mercenary with her mouth open and a spoon still in her hand as the credits rolled on screen. He sighed and looked down at her, slowly sliding away. He moved her to lie down on the couch, tucking the blankets around her small body. He grabbed the ice cream and walked back to the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Facts: The girl's name is Mary. She's about 8ish in this one-shot and I love her with all my heart.  
> The town is based off my hometown in Wyoming. It's one of those small places that won't bat an eye at anything. Like, seriously.  
> Small town are hella chill sometimes.  
> We based this entire AU! on the basis that we want to see the possibility of Reaper having some semblance of normalcy within his life. Something that makes him... Happy.  
> He's still a ruthless mercenary with a thirst for vengeance, but he also has this adorable smol owlet to take care of at the same time.


End file.
